Save the Day
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: A requested fic for a reviewer, and it's inspired by the song 'Save the Day' by David Archuleta. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**This is written for ChiaMarie23, and her request to use Save the Day by David Archuleta. She had gotten only one sneak peek at this so I really hope she likes where I went with it.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_**Lyrics are in Italics and centered.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Eric had worked himself to the bone recently. The failed attempt from Erudite to overthrow Abnegation made any Erudite born or transfer like himself look bad. It wasn't that he didn't like Abnegation, He disliked them sure and how they ran the government but he hadn't wanted to kill them. He had managed to default the blame much to Four's clear disgust. He had been spreading more rumors about Eric, which the blond never responded to. Never defended himself. Just went back to his office and worked harder to make the faction of warriors better. Through other members of leadership he had heard that Tris. The stiff, had taken to defending him. She pointed out the flaws in Four's rumors like an Erudite and he kept that thought to himself. He wasn't hunting Divergent's anymore. It didn't matter if she was one or not.

Pushing away from his desk he decided to go for a walk around the outside of the compound to clear his head and get himself ready for bed. It was almost 2 am and he wanted to be up at 6. Not much sleep but he was used to it by now.

_Tied to the tracks and I hear you call  
your voice is shaking  
the train is coming faster than you thought  
and there's no escaping it_

Walking out around the back, he was nearing the tracks when he heard it.

"Four! FOUR!" The sound of someone yelling at his rival was unusual at any time in Dauntless, but with the voice, female, shaking in fear was something he couldn't ignore. Breaking into a run he stopped short stunned as Four was leaving his tied up girlfriend on the tracks, Tris struggling to get off the tracks and glancing down the tracks franticly. Glancing at the watch he had taken to wearing he broke into a run again. The train was coming and unless she was able to get away, she would die. He didn't know what Four had been planning but he wasn't going to let a Dauntless die under his watch. Not when he could prevent it.

_And you think that you know  
How the end of the story goes  
That's a page I rewrote  
And I'm taking away the ropes  
There's more hope than you'll ever know_

When he reached Tris he could hear the train and see the faint outline, tears silently sliding down her cheeks but she didn't cry out. She didn't beg. She thought she was going to die. The thought floored him, before he shook his head and grabbed his knife cutting the ropes that held Tris to the tracks before pulling her to his chest and pushing them back, the train going past them, as he cradled her head into his shoulder. Rocks dug into his shoulders before he sat up and grabbed his knife and started cutting Tris's hands and legs free.

Tris opened her eyes to see Eric, the man she had never really liked but had defended to everyone recently because she couldn't stand to see someone beaten into the ground even if they deserved it. He was cruel yes, but to be torn down and reduced to nothing like they made him do in Candor was crazy. Eric under the truth Serum had scared her. She was used to seeing something in his grey eyes. Contempt, rage or anger but never blank. The Serum reduced him to a blank canvas and he spilled everything he knew. It wasn't as much as Jeanine and Max, but he knew a fair bit. What had saved him was how he had tried to find ways to not inject people, to keep people safe. But being injected with the serum himself had almost made that impossible.

Eric like her feared the loss of control, and the serum took that away from him, made him slightly more irrational. Max and Jeanine were sentenced to death and Eric was given back his post as Leader. They had elected Four as a new member of Leadership, and Four was reluctant to agree with any of the improved idea's for Dauntless.

New idea's had to be told to the faction as a whole and then were voted on, so everyone got a say, and Eric's ideas were amazingly detailed, showing his Erudite background, but he thought of everything and there was people that thought like Four and sided with him. The first time she had gotten up in one of the meeting's Four had looked almost proud, until she started talking. She had asked Eric every possible question she could think of, and sometimes he had to think but most of the time he was able to answer her write away. When he had to think he wrote the point down to fix the plan later. But she wouldn't forget the surprise in his eyes.

"Let's get you back inside." Eric said helping Tris to her feet, his arm slipping around her waist when he noticed her sway slightly.

"I got it" she said hating the fact that she was appearing weak in front of him.

"I know you do. It will make me feel better if I walked with you though" Eric said calmly the two of them making their way into the compound and through the dark hallways.

"I have nowhere I can go." Tris mumbled as they walked, Eric frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Christina and I got into a fight, mostly because I agree with your idea's you propose, Uriah and Marlene are a couple and I'm not going near them with a ten foot pole. Will if he lived alone I would be he lives with Christina. And Four just broke up with me" Tris said as calmly as she could her voice starting to shake again.

"He has the oddest way of breaking up with you I've ever seen" Eric muttered before leading them down a hallway.

"You can stay with me in my apartment. Tomorrow I'm sure we can get you an apartment of your own and you can move your things." Eric said calmly his arm around her tightening slightly as Tris opened her mouth to protest.

"Tris, you've been in my corner for the last little while. Let me repay you in a way that I can" Eric said firmly as she sighed before nodding. Chuckling he opened the door to his apartment and lead her inside, his fingers stroking her arm as he helped her sit down on the couch. Watching her lean back Eric went to his bedroom behind the small wall and pulled out the box he had in the back of his closet of clothing he had worn back during initiation. Carrying the box to the couch he set it down as Tris looked up.

"What's that?" Tris asked leaning forward her curiosity making him smile slightly.

"Clothes I had from my initiation. They should fit you better than anything I have now." Eric said watching as Tris pulled out one of his old vests, before pulling it around her shoulder. Looking at the vest on her small frame to the man sitting on the coffee table she started giggling.

"I'm sorry I can't see you in this. It's like two sizes too big for me. You must have been" Tris couldn't keep talking she was giggling to hard Eric looking at her amused.

"I was tall and thin, and no muscle mass I realize this but must you laugh at me?" Eric said as Tris's giggles slowed to nothing, her fingers in the pockets of the vest.

"I can't think of you anything but like you are." She said as he shrugged.

"I'm sure your old faction thought the same of you" He countered as Tris pulled her hands out of the pocket and opened them. In one hand was a broken chain, the other contained a pendant in the shape of a dull razor blade.

"Huh, I thought I lost that in the fight with Four back during initiation." Eric said reaching over and lifting the pendant from her hand.

"You used to wear it?" Tris asked holding the broken chain up to the light, Eric's calloused handed taking the chain from her.

"All the time. Back in Erudite I used to cut myself since I didn't have the proper way to deal with my stress and the pressure they had me under. Coming to Dauntless I told myself I wasn't going to anymore, and I bought the pendant. I used to rub the blade's edge when I wanted to cut and it reminded me not to" Eric said turning the pendant over in his hands

"When Four and I fought, I remember feeling a tug on the back of my neck as the chain broke and it wasn't until that night when I was changing to go to bed, that the chain and pendant fell to the floor. I must have tucked them into my vest to get it fixed and never did." Eric said his eyes far away. She was sure he never would have been this open with anyone. Blinking he looked back over at her before setting the chain and pendant on the table before turning his arm over and showed her in inside of his arm. There was a number of faint scars running up and down his forearm, before he turned his other arm over and showed that one to her.

"You haven't since you gotten here?" Tris asked reaching out and touched his forearm gently, her fingertips light on his skin.

"No. I've seen enough dependants and initiates in my last few years as a leader and even someone from my initiate class commit suicide in the dorm." Eric said as Tris pulled her fingers back.

"Get something to wear and I'll let Veronica know you're here. This way if I'm going to get framed they know I actually didn't do it without dragging me to Candor. The bathroom is just on the other side of the wall, by my bed. You can get changed and clean up." Eric said getting to his feet before leaving his apartment, Tris watching him go before going through the box, and pulled out a pair of soft black pants and a worn but comfortable black t-shirt, her fingers lingering on a hoodie before she added that to her pile and went to the bathroom to change. Standing in the bathroom in nothing but the black pants and her bra she looked over the marks on her shoulders and sighed.

Pulling on the t-shirt and hoodie she walked back to the couch and curled up on it, her eyes on the pendant. She was still staring at it when Eric came back into the apartment, Veronica in tow to see Tris. Seeing what she was staring at Eric pocketed it before sitting on the table, Tris finally stirring and looking at them.

"Sorry I was lost in thought" Tris said softly as Veronica sat beside her.

"Tris I wanted to make sure you were ok. Four came and told the rest of leadership that Eric had tied you to the tracks and he couldn't get to you. When Eric came in saying the opposite I said I was going to make sure"

"If it wasn't for Eric there wouldn't be anything left of me" Tris said as she shuddered and curled herself into a ball on the couch, Veronica's hand rubbing her back gently.

"Alright I'll pass the message on. We'll move your stuff in the morning" Veronica said before leaving Tris and Eric alone.

"You can have my bed, try and get some sleep ok?" Eric said as Tris's head snapped to face him.

"No! I'm not taking your bed. I'm small enough to fit on the couch here" Tris said and after a staring contest he sighed.

"Fine. But only because it's going on 3 am" Eric said moving to his bedroom and grabbed a spare pillow and comforter he had and dropped them on Tris making her squeak in surprise. Chuckling he went back to his room and started pulling off his jacket and boots, his eyes lifting over the wall to see Tris laying the pillow down and curling up under the comforter, her eyes drifting to Eric as he pulled his shirt over his head. Closing them she turned onto her side and listened to him stepping out of his pants and pull on his sleep pants before crawling into bed and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Tris" Eric said as he buried his face in his pillow.

"Good night Eric." Tris called back as she yawned and felt her own eyes start to close.

_So keep breathing  
I said that I'll always be there  
Now I mean it more than ever before  
There's a future worth fighting for  
_

Eric woke no more than an hour later to the sounds of soft whimpers and tossing and turning. Turning the bedside light on, he pulled on a shirt and walked over to Tris and sat on the table before catching her shoulder.

"Tris?" He said as she bolted upright, her eyes wide, and her lips parted in a soundless scream.

"Breathe, Tris just take a couple deep breathes" Eric instructed doing his best to calm Tris down. It wasn't going to be an easy task, since her hands were shaking as she grasped his arm.

_So don't be scared  
I know how you must be feeling  
No one to help you carry the pain  
I'm coming to save the day_

"It's ok Tris. I got you" Eric said softly, before picking her up blankets and all, and carried her to his bed and leaned against the headboard, Tris cradled against his chest as she started to cry, his lips pressing against her forehead lightly.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. Your safe now" Eric said his fingers running through Tris's hair slowly, her sobs quieting down slowly until she was slowly starting to drift off to sleep, Eric following her, the bedside lap having been turned off not to long after he had set them in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**This is written for ChiaMarie23, and her request to use Save the Day by David Archuleta. She had gotten only one sneak peek at this so I really hope she likes where I went with it.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_**Lyrics are in Italics and centered.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Eric stirred as his phone went off as his alarm three hours later, Tris whimpering slightly as she held onto his shirt. Eric rubbed her side gently as he reached over to snooze it, far too tired to even think about getting up.

"ERIC!" Groaning as Four banged on the door, Tris jolting against him as she opened her eyes.

"Fuck" Eric groaned before slipping his blankets off his legs and got out of bed, Tris now holding onto the comforter around her.

"Eric? I don't want to see him" Tris said softly, Eric noticing how wide her eyes were before she flinched just the slightest bit as Four banged on the door again yelling his name.

"You don't have to. I'll pass the message onto Veronica too" Eric said walking to the door and opened it.

"Fuck" Tris heard Eric curse before she got up and peeked around the corner to see the other men in leadership holding Four back as Eric rubbed his jaw.

"What the fuck is wrong with you asshole?" Eric snapped revealing just how little he slept. When Four didn't respond Veronica stepped forward.

"Ok let's not get into a fight. Its early and we are all running on our tempers." She said trying to be reasonable.

"Damn-it he did something to Tris!" Four snapped as Tris's eyes widened.

"The only thing Eric did was save my life from being hit by the damn train you tied me to the tracks last night." Tris said firmly holding the comforter close to her as she stepped out, Eric glancing at her to see if she was ok. Walking to the couch she sat with her legs tucked under her , her eyes on all five leaders.

"Ok get out we're done here" Eric said before sharing a glance with Veronica, the female staying as Eric vanished into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. When he came back out his apartment was empty.

_Hands of the clock  
Are standing still  
But your heart is racing  
You're losing your grip on the windowsill  
Pulled down by the weight of it  
_

It had been a couple weeks since Eric had saved Tris and he had been discreetly keeping an eye on her. She was pretending to be ok, he had seen that look on his own face so many times before he had transferred to Dauntless. She was in a room by his floor so he would try to stop by to see if she was eating or sleeping enough. She often was awake when he passed not matter the hour. It worried him to an extent. But she was almost always with her friends when she wasn't working as an ambassador for the factions.

"Eric? Have you seen Tris lately?" Will asked, Christina, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn standing there. Lynn looked bored, Christina and Marlene looked a little annoyed. Uriah and Will were the only ones that looked even remotely upset about it.

"Not since this morning at breakfast" Eric said raising his pierced eyebrow before touching the keys in his pocket. He was surprised when Tris had given him one of the extras to her apartment. She had said it was just in case.

"Did she say she was going to be there?" Eric asked turning the question of them.

"I was dragged into this so don't look at me" Lynn said placing a hand on her hip, and looked at her nails, her act making Eric scowl a little.

"Uriah, Tris clearly wants to be alone. We can arrange a time to hang out later" Marlene said as Eric rolled his eyes and pinched his nose. He wondered how they hell she made friends with these people when they weren't even alike the slightest bit.

"Marlene is right Will. We can come back again later" Christina said in what Eric was assumed was a sweet voice.

"I'll check on her, if you want" Eric offered looking at Will who nodded.

"Please" He said looking at Eric who pulled his key ring from his pocket and went over to the door and after knocking and not getting an answer he unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Tris?" he called stepping further into the apartment the silence unnerving him and making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The set of the apartment was similar to his own, and he slowly ventured in.

"This is bigger than ours." Christina said frowning.

"This is an ambassador's apartment. They are always bigger. Mine is bigger than this because I'm a leader." Eric said walking towards Tris's bedroom the silence making him wish that she wasn't home. He didn't like it.

_And you pray for relief  
As you lie on the bathroom floor  
As you wait  
You can see  
There's a light underneath the door  
This is the day you've been waiting for  
_

Eric froze. The door to the bathroom was closed. He was also willing to bet it was locked. He just hoped it wasn't too late. Walking over to the door he tried it before shaking his bed and stepping back and kicking it, a scream coming from the living room.

"Oh my god what are you doing?" Christina yelled as the door broke. Pushing it open he glanced around the room before his eyes feel on Tris in the bathtub. She was still dressed in her clothes from breakfast, her hair loose and damp at the bottom where it touched the water. The water dark pink from the blood. Dropping to his knees beside her he tugged her arms from the water his eyes closing when he saw the cuts adorning them.

"Get a medic!" Eric yelled out of the bathroom watching Tris stir slightly, letting him know it wasn't too late. Looking up on the tiled wall he closed his eyes before taking off his vest, the bloody 'I'm sorry' not sitting well with him.

"Can I help with anything?" Uriah asked stepping in before paling.

"Get as many towels as you can and when I ask hand them to me. I have to get her somewhat dry and set her stitched up." Eric ordered lifting Tris out of the cold water, the temperature making him hiss. Uriah followed Eric to the couch and lay out a couple towels, Lynn stepping back when she saw the blood on Tris's arms.

"Lynn grab more towels from the storage closet now" Eric ordered as he and Uriah covered Tris in towels before he wrapped her forearms. She had cut the same way he had, from her elbow to her wrist, not across like most did.

"What happened in here?" Shauna asked kneeling down her sister placing the towels by Eric.

"Attempted suicide. She'll be easy to wake eventually if we take care of this now." Eric said as Tris moaned softly.

"She was in cold water, it slowed her heart rate right down so she didn't lose as much blood as she could have" Eric said when he noticed Shauna hesitating. Shaking her head she got to work stitching Tris's arms as Eric worked on warming her up slowly.

"We need her in dry clothes" Shauna said as Eric nodded.

"I'll grab something. She needs comfort not fashion" Eric said looking at Christina making the Candor-born flush in anger. Making his way to the bedroom he spotted the clothes she had worn a couple weeks ago in his apartment. Smirking he picked them up before moving to the dresser and grabbed a clean pair of underwear and a bra before heading out to the living room again.

"Uriah, Will your with me and we're going to clean the bathroom. Lynn, Christina, help Shauna" He ordered, waiting to see the nods before dragging the two men to the bathroom with him.

"Scrub everything, drain the tub, I'll look for the razors" Watching the two get started, he started collecting the blades he could find in the bathroom, his heart aching when he saw just how many she had. He made a promise to watch her a little closer than he had been, even if that meant moving in for a while.

"CHRISTINA! She's hurt. She's not going to a fashion show. Eric is right, she needs Comfort not fashion" Lynn snapped, the three males in the bathroom freezing before the other two looked at each other.

"Lynn never yells unless she's pissed or stressed." Uriah said as Will shook his head.

"I love Chris but trying to dress Tris up, especially when she's like this, is wrong." Will said as Eric snorted.

"Lynn's reacting out of stress. She's never been in this situation. As for the Candor, I'm surprised she made it. She has her moments where she is Dauntless but most of the time she is a loudmouth wanting to fit in" Eric said turning to face the other two.

"You made is Will because you were logical about how you approached things. Erudite screwed people like you and I from there over. So we just work harder to prove them wrong. Uriah you made it because you're stubborn and willing to do what it takes" Eric said Uriah looking up at him a little dazed.

"I think this is the nicest thing you have ever said to me" Will snorted before elbowing him.

"Let's just get this clean and see how Tris is doing." Will said as Eric turned back to what he was doing.

"Eric?" Shauna called, Eric making sure all the blades were wrapped up and his vest over his arm he went out to the living room, the blades being set on the table as he looked at Shauna.

"She's doing better. Coming around slowly." She said after his look said it all.

"She had some minor cuts on her knee and thighs" Lynn said as Shauna gave her a look.

"Shauna its better I know so I can watch for her trying to do it again."

"What can you do to help her? Other than stick her in the infirmary?" Shauna said clearly not impressed. Scowling he showed her the scars on his forearms.

"I think I know better than most." He said coldly.

_So keep breathing  
I said that I'll always be there  
Now I mean it more than ever before  
There's a future worth fighting for  
_

After everyone had left Eric sat on the floor by Tris's still form on her bed, her hand in his. He drifted off at one point and slowly woke up later to the feeling of someone playing with his hair, as short as it was. Lifting his head he was pleased to see Tris awake. Getting on her bed he pulled her to his chest tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me? Finding you like that nearly gave me a heart attack" Eric said firmly as he pulled Tris back to look at her.

"I'm sorry" Tris said softly her eyes filling with tears as she stared at him.

"I'll always be here for you Tris. I'm still an ass but I will listen. More than before. I will purposely make time, hours if I needed to" Eric said firmly as her tears started to fall.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, they pity me, Chris tells me to get back with Four, like it's my fault we aren't together" Tris said, Eric pulling her to his chest again her fingers weakly grasping his shirt. Eric shifted about on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard.

_So don't be scared  
I know how you must be feeling  
No one to help you carry the pain_

"It's not going to be easy Tris. I know personally how hard it is to overcome the urge. Which is why" Eric paused and slipped his fingers into his pocket before pulling out an identical necklace out and he quickly fastened it around her neck. Pulling back Tris looked at the pendant laying on her chest before looking up at him as he pulled his repaired one out.

"Rub the blade when you want to cut. If that doesn't help come talk to me, or just find me and if I'm doing anything I can set aside I will. If not your welcome to stay until I can talk. You're not alone in this Tris" Eric said placing his forehead against hers as she rubbed the dull edge of the blade.

"This is the second time you've saved me Eric. I'm going to have to start repaying you soon" Tris said making him chuckle.

"Let's not keep track." He said as she cuddled to his chest and started playing with his necklace his fingers stroking her damp hair making her yawn.

"Get some sleep. You lost a lot of blood Tris." Eric said gently as she nodded.

"Thank you" Tris whispered before letting sleep claim her. Kissing her forehead gently he smiled just a little bit.

"Your welcome"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**This is written for ChiaMarie23, and her request to use Save the Day by David Archuleta. She had gotten only one sneak peek at this so I really hope she likes where I went with it.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_**Lyrics are in Italics and centered.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Eric made true to his promise and every time Tris came to him, he would do whatever he could, there were times he couldn't stop what he was doing. Today he was on the phone arguing with Jack Kang, when Tris entered his office, rubbing the dull blade, her eyes troubled. Glancing up at her and seeing her so upset he waved her over. As she made her way across the room he pushed his chair back and tried not to groan in annoyance with the Candor leader. The man had no concept of time. When Tris was close enough Eric took her hand and brought her into his lap. Tris curled into his chest and started running her thumb over his pendant, his head gently resting on hers.

"Eric are you still on the phone with Kang?" Veronica asked as she stepped into the office before pausing at the sight of Tris with her bandaged arms, cuddled with Eric. Looking over to the door he nodded.

"I understand that Mr. Kang but we have to think for the betterment of all the factions, not just one." Eric said doing his best to keep his temper under control. Sensing Eric's fraying temper Tris pulled away and pointed to the desk and when Eric nodded she started reading the proposal to raise the responsibility of the Dauntless in the Factionless sector. Reading it through she leaned against Eric's chest for a moment, Both of them ignoring Veronica standing in the doorway, soon joined by the leaders as they watched. Tris finally pulled the phone away from Eric and put it on speaker.

"There are things you have to consider. You're an Erudite turned Dauntless Eric, I'm sure you understand." Jack said making Tris frown.

"Hello Mr. Kang. It's Tris Prior. What things would we have to consider to help make this work as a proper alliance? We would hate to lose your favour after all. This is about making and easing the faction systems into a better age" Tris said kindly, Jack inhaling on his end before letting out a harsh breath.

"I myself understand, being a former Abnegation that sometimes as Dauntless we come on a little strong, but we all want what is best, do we not?" Tris said a moment later a smirk appearing on Eric's lips. She was good.

"I see your point Miss. Prior. I'll review it again before contacting one of the leaders to discuss it again" Jack said as everyone's jaws dropped.

"I'm sorry for the confusion Mr. Kang. Have a nice day" Tris said sweetly as Eric's head dropped to her shoulder and did his best to keep his laughter in.

"You as well Miss. Prior." Jack said before Tris hung up the phone and Eric started laughing outright.

"That has to be the fastest he's agreed to anything from us" He said relaxing into the chair as Tris started playing with her pendant again, but a small smile on her lips this time.

_We're finally breaking  
Into the daylight  
Feel the warmth of the sun  
I will stand by your side  
Till your fear passes on_

Tris would admit she was doing a bit better, but some days just spending the time, talking to Eric wasn't enough. He did so much for her, and she didn't feel right always distracting him from his work. She wanted to do it without him, like she used to, but it was seeming more and more unlikely as time went on. Tris licked her lips as she sat on her bed. She had left Eric a couple hours ago and let him get back to work.

Four had followed her and made her incredibly nervous and upset, asking outright how long she had been sleeping with Eric, and if that was the reason that she had the job she did. It was upsetting that he seemed to think so little of her now that they were no longer together. Wiping the tears from her cheeks she unwrapped the bandages on her arms slowly and looked at the healing cuts. Eric had taken all her blades from her and made her swear not to use another blade on her skin. He had even said if she wanted to shave, he would get something from Erudite, since he still had family there to fix that for her.

Running her fingers over the slowly scabbing cuts she dug her fingers into the cuts, tearing them open without really feeling it. She was numb again. She liked the feeling, she had grown to love the nothingness that came from feeling numb. Out of everyone though, Eric made her feel something again. He made her feel safe. But she always felt that her safety left the day she was tied to the train tracks. Staring at the blood on her arms she frowned as she looked at the floor, the sight of her blood on the concrete making her remember her initiation. Taking a shaky breath she walked to the bathroom and over to the shower stall and sat in it. At least this way it would be easier to clean up. She wasn't selfish enough to make them slave over something as simple as cleaning. Dauntless was busy enough as it was without making them do that on top of it all.

Leaning her head back against the glass she let her eyes close thinking the cool temperature was nice against her skin. She just wanted to sleep all the time and when she actually went to try and sleep she couldn't stay asleep for very long. She was awake almost every hour and then she had to fight to go back to sleep. She was so tired. Maybe this time she could actually get some sleep.

Eric walked slowly towards Tris's apartment. He had overheard people talking about Four cornering Tris after she left him and implying they were sleeping together. They weren't but the more time he spent with her the more he actually thought about asking her out on a date. She was still fragile right now, not physically like Four had thought but mentally. He worried her sanity was going to break into a thousand pieces one day. So he waited and did nothing just yet.

"Tris?" He asked knocking on the door, hoping that she would answer. Normally she was pretty good about it. When he didn't get a response he pulled out his key and stepped inside. He knew it may not look the best, since he was a leader, but they were friends. She now had the key to his apartment, and he had woken up a couple times to Tris crawling into bed with him unable to sleep. On those nights he simply let her cuddle with him, and normally she managed to get some more sleep.

"Tris?" He called again walking a little further into the apartment his eyes lading onto the bed and bandages. Tris was a neat person he had learned and that sent alarm bells ringing. Crossing the remaining distance he spotted the blood on the floor before drops led to the bathroom.

_So just look in my eyes  
Baby, try to hold on  
And you'll find  
It won't be long_

"Please be changing the bandages and not a relapse" Eric whispered to himself before following the blood trail to the bathroom, the door still broken. Neither of them had thought to get it fixed just yet. Grey eyes roamed the bathroom before he spotted Tris's slumped over form in the shower stall. Three large strides later he was holding the door open with one hand and kneeling down beside Tris , his other hand on her pale cheek.

"Come on Baby, hold on" He said softly as he pulled her towards him and stood. Easing her out of the glass stall slowly he walked back to her bed and started stitching her up this time on his own. Shauna's attitude last time pissed him off and it was just because he knew he needed to be calm for when Tris woke up that kept the idiot girl from going back to the infirmary in tears.

"Eric?" Tris asked weakly stirring and able to sort of see the man beside her and taking care of her.

"I thought I asked you not to do that to me again" He said softly before tapping her face.

"Baby, come on, stay with me. Stay awake for me." Eric said moving closer to Tris, and rubbed her cheek. Tris moaned softly and pressed her cheek into his hand.

"Sleepy" She whined softly her eyes fluttering open as Eric took a deep breath to keep calm.

"I know baby. Try to stay awake a little longer ok?" Eric asked her softly watching her nod before he started stitching her other arm. He moved quickly, watching as Tris fought to stay awake before he re-wrapped her arms in clean bandages.

"Don't go to sleep just yet Baby" Eric said offering her some water, hoping to keep her hydrated. Sipping it Tris started to close her eyes again.

"Oh no, you're going to stay awake a little longer and eat something for me" Eric said firmly as Tris tried to push his hands away from her.

"nn no" Tris stammered her attempts to get away of him weak.

"Baby you need to eat" Eric said again, carrying her to the kitchen where he heated up some soup. When it was warm enough he started to feed her, every now and then pausing to keep her awake. When she had finished the bowl he picked her up and carried her back to her bed and lay her down, before tucking her in.

"Will you stay?"

"Of course"

_So keep breathing  
I said that I'll always be there  
Now I mean it more than ever before  
There's a future worth fighting for_

Tris slept better than she had in a long time, and when she woke the next morning she was amused to see Eric with her in her bed, his arms wrapped around her, like they often ended up when they slept in the same bed. Curling closer to him, she drifted off to sleep again, her sleep dream and nightmare free.

When Eric woke up a couple hours later he wasn't too surprised to notice that he was holding Tris in his arms, just as tightly as he had been when he had fallen asleep. What surprised him was that Tris was holding onto his shirt and pressed even more against him than normal. Shifting slightly he ran his fingers through her hair, and watched her sleep. It seemed creepy but she looked so much different when she was like that. She was a beautiful young woman, and had been through so much, in such a short time. Hugging her closer to him he kissed her forehead lightly as she started to stir.

"Morning" Eric said as Tris's eyes opened slowly.

"Morning." Tris said back before hiding her face in his chest.

"Comfortable?"

"Very. You make a good pillow" Tris said peering up at Eric to see his reaction. Seeing him chuckle she relaxed a little and cuddled close, her lips brushing his collar bone when she sighed.

"I heard about what Four implied. I mean if you ever gave me the go ahead I would try to pursue you. I'm not an easy man to be around." Eric said as Tris looked up at him before she sat up a little bit and kissed his cheek, Eric stilling under her touch.

"I'm not an easy person to be with either. Look at the baggage that I have now" Tris said getting comfortable against his chest again, Eric running his fingers through her hair as she got comfortable, shaking off his surprise.

"Is that implying that if I asked you out on a date you would consider it?" Eric asked softly into her hair.

"I would. You're different than I first took you to be." Tris said making him smile.

"So are you" He said softly before tapping her nose with his fingers. Giggling softly Tris looked up at him when he started to move them.

"Breakfast Tris. You need to eat and drink to get your blood levels up and healthy again." Eric said calmly as he picked her up, making her squeak and hold onto his shoulders.

_So don't be scared  
I know how you must be feeling  
No one to help you carry the pain  
I'm coming to save the day, yeah  
_

"You're not that bad of a cook" Tris said as Eric chuckled.

"Thank you, if I had more to work with then I'd really wow you" Eric said with a grin as Tris tilted her head to the side before taking her last bite.

"Well maybe I can wow you with my cooking next" Tris said with a good natured grin. Eric joining her.

"That I will have to see. And taste" he said gathering up the dishes and started to wash them Tris frowning at his back.

"I can do it" She said getting off the barstool slowly.

"I know. But after last night I'm keeping a better eye on you and if that means doing the dishes for you I will" Eric said firmly as Tris crossed her arms gingerly over her chest.

"I'm sorry about last night. I just couldn't take it anymore" Tris said as Eric dried his hands an looked at her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"I just wish you came back to me when you started feeling like that" He said calmly.

"I want to do it on my own. I want to be better on my own, I can't always rely on you to help me. It's nice but I need to start to feel again." Tris said as Eric frowned.

"I know but I promised to be with you as long as you needed me. You're a bad ass in your own right baby but you need someone every now and then to help you" Eric said as Tris looked up at him, her lips parting.

"You do realize you called me Baby right?" Tris asked as Eric's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Sort of. Its slipping out the more time I spend with you" He admitted before tucking a strand of her hair back, before the two of them gravitated into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**This is written for ChiaMarie23, and her request to use Save the Day by David Archuleta. She had gotten only one sneak peek at this so I really hope she likes where I went with it.**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_**Lyrics are in Italics and centered.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Tris admitted that she was getting better. She still had her bad days, but Eric was always ready to sit with her. A lot of the time now he simply held her, and gently pressed kisses to her forehead. They had gotten close to kissing a couple times but Four always seemed to know when it happened and would stop it. Eric had been rather ok with the interruptions but Tris was at her wits end. Four had broken up with her, not the other way around and he had the nerve to try to sabotage her potential happiness.

After the last time where they had been in Eric's apartment, cuddling on the couch together, Tris had almost snapped. They weren't even in a public place. They were in private, and the only way he would know was if he was watching them or having someone else watch them. On top of Four's behaviour Tris and Christina had gotten into another fight, this time Christina going as far as to try and rip Tris's necklace off. Tris had retaliated with a firm punch and held Christina on the floor with her foot. Since then Will had spent a couple nights at her apartment catching up with her, and Uriah had too. To her surprise Lynn asked if she wanted to train and spar together a couple times but she wasn't going to overlook Lynn's way of making friends with her.

_Comin' to save the day  
(There's a future worth fighting for)  
Don't be scared  
I know how you must be feeling_

"I WANT TO KILL THE LITTLE BASTARD!" Tris yelled slamming the door to Eric's apartment making him look up from the stove.

"What did he do this time?" He asked as Tris stomped into the kitchen her eyes blazing with fire, her cheeks flushed in anger. The sight of her like this made Eric's breath catch in his throat.

"He cornered me in the pit and called me a slut for denying him sex but giving you all the sex you wanted. He also implied that you were abusing me" Tris said her eyes darkening with rage further as she started pacing the kitchen, Eric in shock at both Tris's anger and the accusations.

"Baby, calm down" Eric said once he saw her pick up a knife he had used for dinner. Crossing the room he caught her waist and dropped the knife into the sink, his arms tightening around her when she struggled a little bit.

"No I want to hurt him!" Tris said struggling a little more before Eric cupped her face and kissed her face making her relax.

"Eric? Kiss me?" Tris asked softly looking up at him, biting her lower lip gently. Her teeth turning her lower lip a darker pink. Cupping her cheek he stroked her back as he touched his lips to hers, her fingers working up onto his shoulders and then his hair, the kiss quickly growing heated, Eric gently backing Tris against the counter. Helping her up onto the counter, neither of them separating from each other.

_You know that it won't be long  
No one to help you carry the pain  
It won't be long  
_

"It's about damn time" Veronica said when she spotted Tris and Eric walk into the dining hall, their fingers linked together.

"You two have been dancing around each other for a while now." She said watching them sit together, Eric's arm wrapping around her waist as Tris grabbed an apple and started carving it into pieces, offering some to Eric.

"Well Eric wanted to make sure I was ready after my last relationship was such a disaster." Tris said as Eric grabbed a piece of toast and gave her a bite of it, the two of them working together to eat.

"I didn't think he had a heart" Four said coldly.

"It's in there. Buried deep beneath the snow." Tris said as Eric chuckled lightly.

"More like your fire melted it." He said referring to their first kiss in his kitchen after her outrage. Tris giggled and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Eric?"

"Yes Tris?"

"I love you, all of you, you saw that I was worth saving when I didn't think I was." Tris said running her fingers on the inside of his forearm making him grin.

"I love you too Tris. And to think it all started because of a train"

_Tied to the tracks and I hear you call  
Your voice is shaking_


End file.
